Episode:Keep The Peace, Part II
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 13 | season = V | prod.code = | airdate.CA = December 13, 2012 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = }} 'Plot' Ed and EMS managed to find Clark, pinned down in his car underneath City Hall and quickly move him to the ambulance. Though Ed wants to ride with him to the hospital, Clark urges him to help his team and stop the terrorist. Meanwhile, all of Team One races to the lab where Anson Holt's bomb went off. Greg says Donna Sabine is dead, for she was standing right next to Holt when the bomb vest was detonated. Though warned by a firefighter named Barry not to enter the building, he runs in, possibly hoping to find that Donna has survived. He is admonished by Barry, "Hey, I told you not to come in here", and Greg testily replies that his people are still in there. Barry says that he's sorry, implying survival was impossible, as "it was over in a second". Further complicating matters, a Geiger counter held by another firefighter detects radiation. He declares that they all have to leave immediately, and that they have a very big problem. As hazmat rolls up to quarantine Greg and the exposed firefighters, he tells the team that Holt was the bait and the culprit is obviously one of his students. Worse, he's stepped up his game, as Holt was wearing a dirty bomb. Team One soon gets a call from the bomber, who promises that once all the bombs go off, everyone will know truly fear. However, Jules tricks him into admitting that there are five more bombs. Spike then determines that one of Holt's students must have a protected IP address that he can trace. The suspect is a Marcus Faber. Team One storms his house, finding it abandoned. They tear it apart looking for clues, and find cesium, used in the construction of the dirty bombs. They also uncover the locations of nine of the targeted public buildings, though the tenth is missing. As all of SRU rush across Toronto to find the remaining bombs, Jules goes to question one of Marcus' classmates, who reveals the extent of Holt's experiments and how they broke him mentally and emotionally. After the university learned of this, they offered a settlement to the families in exchange for silence. The team then figures that Marcus snapped because of Holt and held him hostage to see what he wrought. Team One separates to defuse their respective bombs. Unfortunately, Sam's bomb has a smaller time limit than the others. Though he insists he can disarm it in time, his team, especially Jules, convinces him otherwise. He makes a break for it, Spike and the team breaks down after hearing the explosion. Sam wakes up unharmed and tells the team "Like the boss said, " trust me, you don't want to do this the hard way". The team are relieved especially Spike to hear that Sam is OK. The others then disarm their bombs. Meanwhile, Greg and the firefighters go through decontamination procedures in Fletcher Stadium, where the city has made it into a makeshift hospital. But after he is determined to be clean, he realizes that Marcus has the final bomb placed in the rafters and orders the building evacuated as he goes searching for the bomb. He finds the bomb but is pinned down by Marcus' gunfire. Greg multitasks between holding him off and defusing the bomb. He successfully defuses it, though Marcus hits him in the chest and the leg. As Marcus marches up to finish him off, Ed shoots him dead before he can fire the fatal shot. Sam, seeing Greg's precarious state, goes running for EMS as Ed pleads for Greg not to die. Ed reminds Greg of the time he told him he might want to "do the math" on all the "I'm fines"; Greg responds "you're more than fine", before going silent. Ed, fearing for Greg's life as he bleeds profusely from his wounds, can only helplessly yell for the medics. One year later Ed takes a walk around SRU Headquarters, even looking at the memorial plaque on Donna's locker. He then reunites with all of Team One. Ed has been promoted to sergeant, and Spike and Winnie are officially a couple, Sam and Jules have their daughter Sadie, Sam has been named the new team leader of Team Three, and Greg retires to teaching at the police academy because of his leg injury. It is also shown that Greg is still in a relationship with Marina Levin (first introduced in A Day In The Life). They all then share a drink for the last time as Team One. The episode concludes with flashes of the many memorable moments from throughout the series. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Leah Kerns : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Steve Co-Starring Uncredited